El lado explosivo de Sting
by OoOKikuOoO
Summary: Explosiva, chisporroteante, trágica. Sting y Lucy no podrían tener personalidades más opuestas. Ella lleva una vida bastante previsible. Él es el clásico chico malo . Cuando sus vidas se cruzan de forma casual, Sting y Lucy descubren que el juego del amor puede llevarlos a terrenos peligrosos…


**Bebes hermosos, les vengo con una nueva adaptación.**

**El libro es: El lado explosivo de Jude, por Nicole Williams**

**. Esta historia NO me pertenece así como tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Fairy Tail.**

** Ahora si espero que disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Los veranos me convertían en una idiota. Por eso me alegraba de que ese casi se hubiera acabado.

Desde la pubertad, todos los años, desde mediados de junio a principios de septiembre, había dado por hecho que iba a conocer al equivalente en el mundo real del príncipe azul. Llámenme antigua, llámenme romántica empedernida, incluso podrían llamarme loca, pero tanto si era una cosa como la otra, el resultado final era el mismo: era una idiota. Hasta la fecha, no había encontrado un solo chico que le llegase siquiera a la suela de los zapatos al tal príncipe; aunque tampoco me sorprendía, ya que cada vez estaba más convencida de que los chicos eran una especie de grano en el culo. Pero aquí, trabajándome el bronceado en la playa del lago Sapphire, a solo un par de semanas de empezar el último curso en un instituto nuevo, acababa de encontrar a un príncipe rojo pasión.

Había llegado con otro grupo de chicos que jugaban a pasarse un balón de fútbol americano, y ejemplares como ese confirmaban que alguna clase de mano divina había estado dirigiendo el universo, porque era imposible que existiera proceso de selección natural capaz de crear algo como él. Aquello tenía que ser obra de un dios.

Era alto, ancho de espaldas y tenía esos iris de contorno azul obscuro y pestañas rubias con el poder de anular las mejores intenciones de cualquier chica. Vamos, que era justo mi tipo, para entendernos. Y el de cualquier mujer del hemisferio norte.

Ni siquiera mi granizado de frambuesa azul podía competir con él por mi atención. No sabía su nombre, ni si tenía novia, ni si quería tenerla, pero sí que me había metido en un problema.

Aunque no supe que el problema era tan grave hasta que dejó de regatear, placar y esprintar y se volvió hacia donde estaba yo.

La mirada fue infinitamente más larga que cualquier otra que hubiera intercambiado con un extraño, pero lo que me transmitió esa brevísima comunicación me llegó muy dentro y dejó que una parte de aquel desconocido se abriera camino hacia mi interior. No era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, un mero contacto visual con alguien anónimo me pedía que le prestara atención y lo siguiera.

Hasta el momento, nunca lo había hecho, pero la última vez que había desaprovechado uno de esos momentos había sido en un restaurante al que había ido con mi familia. El chico en cuestión dejó la pizza en la mesa, nos deseó buen provecho y, a continuación, justo cuando se iba, me guiñó un ojo. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza, se me embotó la cabeza y sentí una profunda angustia al ver que se daba la vuelta y se iba, como si estuviéramos unidos por una cuerda. Había dejado pasar cuatro de aquellos huracanes anímicos, pero había hecho un pacto sumamente sagrado conmigo misma según el cual no volvería a echar a perder un quinto del mismo modo.

Nunca estaba segura de sí quien se hallaba en el otro extremo de aquella mirada lo sentía con la misma intensidad que yo, así que cuando el príncipe rojo pasión dio media vuelta para placar a alguien contra la arena, supe que corría el riesgo de que pensara que yo era una de esas chicas expertas en el arte de cazar chicos guapos ocupados en sus propios asuntos. No me importaba, no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar otro de esos momentos. La vida era corta y, durante gran parte de la mía, había sido una firme partidaria de aprovechar la ocasión cuando se presentaba.

Entonces volvió a detenerse, como si mis ojos lo hubieran clavado al suelo, y esta vez no se trató de un vistazo de pasada, sino de un parón de cinco segundos, en el que acabó con la misma mirada pasmada que yo. El chico había empezado a curvar los labios en una sonrisa cuando un balón lo alcanzó en un lado de la cara. Fue uno de esos momentos que se ven en las películas: un chico mira a una chica con los ojos abiertos como platos, ajeno a todo lo que lo rodea, y de pronto acaba con los cordones de un balón grabados en la frente.

—¡Deja de comértela con los ojos, Sting! —dijo el chico que se lo había lanzado—. Está demasiado buena, incluso para ti. Además, es probable que sepa leer, porque lleva un libro, así que es lo bastante lista para saber que debe evitar a tipos como tú.

Me puse las gafas al ver que el chico del encuentro afortunado salía corriendo detrás del bromista, que no levantaba dos palmos del suelo, y volví a enfrascarme en el libro que tenía abierto delante de mí.

Había visto la atracción en sus ojos; eso y más. Lo que tardara en acercarse dependía solo de la calma con que quisiera tomarse las cosas. Yo tenía todo el día.

Era lo que me decía para tranquilizarme, mientras él se echaba al otro chico al hombro, corría hacia el lago y le hacía ahogadillas hasta que su víctima se puso a chillar, muerto de la risa. Volví a repetírmelo cuando salieron del agua dando trompicones y regresó junto al grupo que jugaba al fútbol para continuar donde lo había dejado, como si tal cosa.

Intenté distraerme con el libro, pero, al darme cuenta de que había leído el mismo párrafo seis veces, me di por vencida. Todavía no había vuelto a mirarme, como si fuera invisible.

Una hora después estábamos en las mismas, así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto. Si él no iba a venir detrás de mí y yo no tenía intención de ir detrás de él, no me quedaba más remedio que obligarlo.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que los chicos eran criaturas bastante simples, al menos en cuanto a instintos básicos —en cuestiones de mente, corazón y alma los entendía tanto como la termodinámica—, y puesto que instinto básico era una forma bonita de llamar a las hormonas fuera de control, decidí utilizar la superabundancia de testosterona en mi provecho.

Abrí la bolsa de la playa, saqué la botella de litro de agua y me incorporé, con movimientos lentos y calculados. O al menos sin parecer ridícula. Sus ojos no estaban puestos en mí mientras me recolocaba el bikini con disimulo, aunque sí los de otros. Buena señal, estaba haciéndolo bien; aunque si él no se enteraba la señal no era tan buena, ya que había puesto en marcha toda aquella pantomima para él.

Me quité el pasador de modo que la melena me cayera sobre la espalda y me la ahuequé, para rematar la jugada. Prácticamente me puse a maldecir entre dientes cuando eché otro vistazo. Nada. Pero ¿qué tiene una que hacer hoy en día para llamar la atención de un chico?

Volví junto a la mesa del merendero, donde la nueva incorporación a la familia, algo peluda, seguía sonriendo entre jadeos. De hecho, era tan nueva que todavía tenía que encontrarle un nombre.

—Tú sí que eres un buen chico —dije, y me arrodillé junto a él, que descansaba a la sombra de la mesa—. Ya que sois del mismo género, aunque me llaman más los de tu especie en muchos aspectos, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia acerca de cómo conseguir a ese chico? —le pregunté, poniéndole un poco más de agua en el cuenco mientras miraba cómo Sting atrapaba un balón en el aire.

El tipo jugaba al mejor fútbol de playa que había tenido el placer de contemplar hasta el momento.

Mi amigo peludo me dedicó unos cuantos lametones en el brazo antes de darme un golpecito en la pierna con su hocico húmedo. Puede que hubiera querido interpretar aquel gesto como un empujoncito de ánimo, pero, cuando sus ojos perrunos se volvieron hacia Sting y su sonrisa perruna se ensanchó, me eché a reír.— Sí, sí. Ya sé que el mundo es de las mujeres y todo eso, pero hay cosas para las que todavía soy un poco antigua —dije, rascándole detrás de las orejas—. Como que es el chico quien tiene que acercarse a la chica. No vayas a chivarte ahora al movimiento feminista o ya puedes olvidarte del bistec de esta noche.

Le di unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza cuando confirmó su voto de silencio con un breve ladrido y luego regresé a mi toalla, observando subrepticiamente a Sting mientras lanzaba el balón a otro.

Si incorporarse, estirarse y reajustarse el bañador no funcionaba, y puesto que quedaba menos de una hora para la cena, tendría que recurrir a medidas más desesperadas y drásticas. Era tozuda y era idiota, y después de esperar durante tanto tiempo a que se acercara a mí, no iba a rendirme. La palabra rendición no existía en mi diccionario.

Me estiré en la toalla, boca abajo, y retorcí los brazos detrás de mí para desatar el lazo del bikini.

En mi experiencia como chica de diecisiete años, siete de los cuales con pecho suficiente para precisar un sujetador, deshacer ese pequeño nudo en medio de la espalda tenía alrededor de un noventa y cinco por ciento de probabilidades de éxito de atraer a cualquier varón en un radio de cinco toallas de playa.

Era posible que Sting se encontrara entre la quinta y la sexta, pero era todo lo que me quedaba. El último truco que guardaba en la chistera.

Utilicé el vestido de reposacabezas y fingí concentrar toda mi atención en que no me quedaran las marcas del bikini, pero, al echar un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor, no había ojos masculinos en cinco toallas a la redonda que no estuvieran dirigidos en mi dirección. Salvo los suyos.

Incluso oí algunos silbidos lanzados por sus compañeros de juego, a los que hice oídos sordos, pero ni aun así se inmutó. Una amiga de mi antigua escuela me había dicho que si llegaba el día en que los objetivos masculinos en quienes habíamos puesto el ojo no acudían junto a nosotras en rebaño tras ese último intento desesperado, era el momento de avisar al Vaticano: solo quedaba pedir un milagro.

Que me pusieran con Roma, porque el milagro estaba obrándose ante mis ojos: el único chico que quería que se fijara en mí era el único que no lo hacía. Malditos fueran la providencia y los huracanes anímicos.

Le daría cinco minutos más antes de verme obligada a tragarme mi orgullo y mover ficha. Sabía que, si tenía que abordarlo yo, cabía la posibilidad de que me rechazara, pero no pensaba desaprovechar otra de aquellas oportunidades. Carpe diem, nena.

Vi con el rabillo del ojo que algo pasaba zumbando sobre mi cabeza, pero no le di demasiada importancia hasta que cierto cuerpo por el que había estado babeando lo atrapó justo antes de caer al suelo tras quedar suspendido en el aire con un estilo soberbio. O por lo menos antes de caer encima de mí.

No fue un aterrizaje demasiado duro, lo que me llevó a pensar que había sido intencionado, pero aun así me las arreglé para chillar como una niñita. Me até la parte superior del bikini mientras él se incorporaba como podía.

—Mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe, ya que veo que salivas como un perro rabioso por saberlo, y no me van las novias, ni las relaciones, ni las flores, ni las llamadas telefónicas un día sí y otro también. Si te mola el plan, creo que podríamos tener algo especial.

¿Y esa sensación de encuentro afortunado por el que había estado angustiándome buena parte de una preciosa tarde de verano? Menuda pérdida de tiempo. No había habido nada en el otro extremo de aquella intensa mirada salvo un oportunista… ejem, rollo de verano. Que Dios me ayudase, o realineaba mi radar masculino hacia chicos que no fueran penes andantes o acabaría metida a monja.

—Y yo te diría el mío si realmente quisiera algo de ti además de esperar que te fueras al cuerno — contesté, al tiempo que me daba la vuelta y me ponía boca arriba, después de asegurarme de que no asomaba nada en el frente.

Sin embargo, ya se debiera a mi forma de darme la vuelta o a la suya de dársela al asunto, su pierna se quedó pegada a mi cadera cuando me giraba y lo arrastré conmigo. Genial, lo tenía sentado a horcajadas sobre mí, y a pesar de que echaba chispas por los ojos, sentí que el corazón me retumbaba en el pecho como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Me sonrió. En realidad se acercaba más a un gesto burlón, un gesto cargado de arrogancia. También resultaba un poquitín sexy, y más que podría haberlo sido si no hubiera decidido de antemano que no iba a caer en la trampa de aquel chico.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en ponerte en horizontal —dijo, mientras me recorría con la mirada hasta el ombligo—. Aunque en realidad no soy de esos a los que les va la postura del misionero.

Acababa de destruir lo que quedara de mis fantasías románticas sobre la galantería masculina y el amor a primera vista. Jamás admitiría en voz alta que era una romántica —uno de los muchos secretos que me guardaba para mí—, pero se trataba de un ideal especial, y un solo chico se había llevado el último pedacito al que me aferraba.

Intentar apartarlo fue como intentar mover un tanque. Me quité las gafas de sol para que pudiera ver mi mirada asesina.

—¿Lo dices porque para eso sería necesario que una mujer real, de carne y hueso, y no una imaginaria o de las que se inflan, quisiera acostarse contigo?

Se echó a reír, como si hubiese dicho algo graciosísimo.

—No, el suministro de chicas nunca supone un problema. Si son ellas las que llaman a mi puerta, ¿por qué voy a molestarme en hacer yo todo el trabajo?

El regusto amargo de mi boca podría deberse a que estaba a punto de vomitar.

—Eres un cerdo —le espeté, y volví a empujarlo. Con más fuerza, tanta que le di un palmetazo en el pecho, pero fue como si lo hubiera acariciado una ráfaga de viento.

—Nunca he defendido lo contrario —contestó. Levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición cuando volví a intentar quitármelo de encima—. También sabía que no dejarías de mirarme hasta que conocieras la cruda y dura realidad. Así que considérate avisada. Puede que no sea de los que estudian en la playa —añadió, mirando de reojo el libro que tenía abierto—, pero soy lo bastante listo para saber que las chicas como tú deberían mantenerse alejadas de los tipos como yo. Así que mantente alejada.

Mi mirada asesina había pasado a ser fulminante.

—Eso dejará de ser un problema en cuanto me sueltes —dije, y esperé a que se moviera. Lo hizo, aunque sin borrar aquella sonrisita burlona. Odiaba esas sonrisitas—. Y tú puedes considerarte avisado de que estás invadiendo una propiedad privada —Agarré mi toalla rosa a modo de explicación cuando oí unos ladridos a mi espalda; sabía que ese chucho era mi alma gemela—. Y de que tengas cuidado con el perro —Lo miré con desprecio cuando se incorporó y se quedó arrodillado a mi lado, todavía a horcajadas—. Ya puedes irte.

Aquello borró la sonrisilla de su rostro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. El gorro de color gris oscuro se le bajó un poco al arrugar la frente.

Además, ¿qué tipo de persona llevaba un gorro de punto en la playa con el calor que hacía? Los perturbados mentales de los que debía mantenerme alejada, ese tipo.

—Que te largues —insistí, despidiéndolo con la mano—. No voy a seguir desperdiciando los últimos y valiosos minutos de una preciosa tarde de verano contigo. Gracias por regalarme la vista, pero ya veo que no hay mucho más donde rascar. Ah, por cierto, tu culo no impresiona tanto de cerca como de lejos.

No llegué a poder reprocharme aquel último arrebato de incontinencia verbal, porque se quedó boquiabierto unos instantes. Justo la reacción que había estado buscando.

—Las chicas habláis un idioma que no entenderé jamás, pero ¿estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

—Si implica que te levantes y te apartes del sol y de mi vida lo que queda de eternidad, entonces estamos en la misma onda —contesté, y me deslicé por la toalla para que el sol volviera a darme en la cara mientras trataba de disimular que su rostro no era justo de lo que tratan los pensamientos sucios. De no ser por la larga cicatriz que le recorría el pómulo izquierdo en diagonal, podría haberse clasificado como pasmosamente perfecto.

Y pasmosamente alejado de mi tipo. Tuve que recordármelo. Y también convencerme de ello.

Seguía mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido, como si intentara resolver el más enrevesado de los acertijos.

—¿A qué viene esa cara de pasmarote? —pregunté.

—A que todavía no he conocido a la chica que me dé con la puerta en las narices —contestó, mientras me estudiaba con una expresión nueva.

—Siento mucho echar por tierra tu exquisita desconsideración para con las mujeres, pero parece que aquí no tengo nada más que hacer.

Me incorporé y metí el libro en la bolsa.

—¿De qué raza es el perro? —preguntó, de pronto. Su voz había abandonado los tonos graves.

Lo observé de reojo mientras recogía a toda prisa mis indispensables de playa, tratando de decidir si hablaba en serio o no. Acababa de pasar de prácticamente montarme en la playa a una conversación informal.

—Es una mezcla de varias razas —contesté, con cierta precaución, sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo para ver si se trataba de otra trampa.

—Entonces es un chucho.

—No —dije, y me volví hacia la bola de pelo que seguía enseñándole los dientes a Sting—. Es perfecto —añadí.

—Vaya, es el mejor intento que he oído hasta la fecha de que algo parezca menos cutre de lo que es en realidad —dijo, mientras hacía girar el balón sobre un dedo.

—No, es mi modo de ver las cosas por lo que realmente son —repliqué, convencida de que había sonado más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía—. Para que lo sepas, sus dueños anteriores golpearon, patearon, mataron de hambre y prendieron fuego a esa «mierda» antes de dejarla en la perrera por haber tenido el valor de devorar un sándwich de atún que nadie vigilaba. Hoy iban a sacrificar a esa «mierda» solo por haber tenido mala suerte en la vida y sacar la pajita más corta.

Sting se volvió hacia el perro.

—¿Es el primer día que lo tienes? —preguntó, y puso mala cara—. De entre todos los perros que podrías haber escogido, has elegido el más birrioso que he visto en mi vida.

—No iba a dejar que lo mataran solo porque un gusano lo haya dejado en ese estado, ¿no crees? — contesté, haciendo una mueca al pensar en lo que dirían mis padres—. Bueno, míralo. Los humanos lo han tratado de la peor forma posible y ahora mismo lo único en lo que piensa es en protegerme. ¿Cómo no iba a salvarlo?

—Porque es el perro más feo que he visto en toda mi vida —dijo Sting—. Le falta de todo menos pelo, y no pienso acercarme, porque me temo que me arrancaría los huevos, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ese olor apestoso viene de él. A no ser que…

Se inclinó sobre mí y me retiró el pelo hacia atrás al tiempo que pegaba su nariz a mi cuello. Mi reacción instantánea habría sido estremecerme. Ese chico sabía lo que se hacía, y que el mínimo roce de sus dedos sobre las zonas correctas de la piel o un aliento cálido y húmedo sobre el lugar correcto del cuello era prácticamente capaz de desbaratar incluso la más noble de las intenciones de una chica, pero reprimí el escalofrío. No iba a ser de las que se derretían en su presencia. El tipo no necesitaba que siguieran alimentando su ya de por sí desmesurado ego.

—No, por aquí solo huelo a dulzura e inocencia —susurró junto a mi cuello. Esbozó una sonrisita burlona, muy consciente de lo que hacía él y de lo que trataba de no hacer yo—. Te aconsejo que pases ese saco de pulgas por un tren de lavado de perros varias veces —El perro empezó a ladrar al ver que se acercaba tanto a mí, y Sting se echó a reír, pero volvió a apartarse—. ¿Qué dijeron tus padres cuando llevaste a Cujo a casa?

Esta vez hice una nueva mueca.

—Aaah, ya, a ver si lo adivino. No saben que su preciosa hija ha actuado a sus espaldas y ha metido en su vida a ese animal de pasado cuestionable.

La mueca se acentuó al oír cómo sonaba lo que yo esperaba poder edulcorar un poco.

—Y, ya que estoy en racha, déjame adivinar cuál será su reacción —Se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla y levantó la vista hacia el cielo—. Te dirán que no quieren saber nada de él y que lo devuelvas al sitio donde lo encontraste.

Solté un bufido.

—Seguramente —admití, mientras trataba de encontrar una réplica que convenciera a mis padres.

Sabía que tenía a mi padre en el bote de antemano, pero mi madre era otra historia, y mi padre había aprendido hacía años que, en cuanto a la educación de sus hijos, más le valía viajar en el mismo bote que ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirar al perro, como si se tratara de un rompecabezas—. Porque no me pareces el tipo de chica que se rebela contra lo que dicen sus padres.

—No, no lo soy —contesté—. Pero hace poco hemos cambiado drásticamente de vida y no he sido capaz de renunciar a esto.

Llevaba adoptando y rehabilitando perros los últimos tres años. No había empleado o voluntario de las perreras de los alrededores que no me conociera por nombre y apellidos. Puede que se tratara de la buena acción que más me llenaba, pero desde luego no era la única en la que me había implicado.

En mi última escuela, había sido la presidenta del Grupo Verde, había supervisado la campaña de recogida de juguetes para niños necesitados durante tres años consecutivos, trabajaba de voluntaria todas las semanas dando clases particulares en horario extraescolar para niños de la escuela de enseñanza primaria del barrio y era la punta de lanza de un concurso de pasteles trimestral cuyas ganancias se destinaban a las familias de los militares de la zona cuyos seres queridos estaban destinados en el extranjero. Estaba a punto de empezar el último curso en un instituto nuevo y no sabía qué esperar, si es que podía esperar algo. ¿Habría grupos extraescolares dedicados a las actividades a las que estaba acostumbrada? Y, de ser así, ¿aceptarían sin más a una recién llegada de una escuela privada?

—¿«Cambio de vida»? ¿«Renunciar a esto»? —repitió—. De acuerdo, confieso que me ha picado la curiosidad cuando me has rechazado, pero ahora que sé que lo de adoptar perros es un vicio, me he enamorado perdidamente —Me sonrió, y juro que sentí que el estómago me daba un vuelco—. Bueno, ¿y cuál es ese gran cambio de vida que tiene tan agobiada a una chica de preciosos ojos chocolate?

Me volví a poner las gafas de sol, por principio. Si iba a arreglárselas para ser condescendiente con mis ojos, se quedaría con las ganas de verlos.

—Hemos vendido la casa en la que crecí y nos hemos mudado a la del lago —contesté, con toda la despreocupación que pude—, y donde vivimos ahora tienen las normas más absurdas y restrictivas que existen, por lo que, evidentemente, esos idiotas no permiten llevar a los perros sin correa, ¿vale? —Me encendía solo de pensarlo, y no podía dejar de gesticular con las manos—. No tenemos caseta de perro, no puedo meterlo en casa porque mi padre es alérgico y, si intentas ponerle una correa a ese pobre animal, se transforma en el demonio de Tasmania —El perro seguía vigilando a Sting con recelo—. Es como si la idea de estar atado a algo lo pusiera fuera de sí.

—Conozco esa sensación —aseguró Sting, al tiempo que lo miraba con otros ojos. ¿Camaradería, quizá?

—Sí, sí —dije, alargando la mano hacia el granizado derretido—, ya me has lanzado el discursito ese de que no eres de los que se dejan atar por novias y cosas por el estilo, no hace falta que lo repitas.

Estaba acabando de darle el último y largo sorbo a mi granizado de frambuesa azul cuando vi que

Sting me dirigía una mirada demasiado profunda para un chico de carácter superficial.

—Hay más cosas a las que estar atado que a una chica. De hecho, diría que estoy atado a casi todo menos a una mujer.

Vale, no esperaba un momento de vulnerabilidad de un chico para quien una buena primera cita seguramente incluía una visita al asiento trasero de su coche.

—¿Te importaría explicarte? —pregunté, y dejé el vaso vacío en la arena.

—No, pero gracias por el interés —contestó, con la mirada perdida en el lago.

—¡Sting! —gritó alguien a lo lejos.

El chico se volvió hacia la persona que lo llamaba, un hombre de mediana edad al que, siendo benévola, podría considerársele corpulento y, siendo honesta, sumamente obeso, y lo saludó con la mano.

—Voy, tío Jiemma.

—¿Ese es tu tío? —pregunté, mientras miraba al uno y al otro, incapaz de encontrar algún parecido entre ellos aparte del género.

Sting asintió con la cabeza.

—El tío Jiemma.

—¿Y esos son tus primos?

Una vez más, repasé al puñado de chicos cuyas edades se comprendían entre las de niños de preescolar y estudiantes de instituto, y no encontré ningún rasgo común que pudiera emparentar a unos con otros.

Sting volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se levantó de un salto.

—¿Son todos de madres distintas? —pregunté, medio en broma.

Sentí su risa hasta en la punta de los pies.

—Puede que no vayas tan desencaminada.

Aceptando que el final estaba cerca, decidí cortar por lo sano.

—Bueno, ha sido un… —Busqué la palabra más adecuada, aunque no la encontré— «algo» conocerte, Sting —dije, y vi que mi elección le hacía ladear esa sonrisita suya—. Que te vaya bien.

—Lo mismo digo… —contestó, y acto seguido frunció el entrecejo y me miró como si esperara algo.

—Lucy —le eché una mano, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Había pronunciado mi nombre en millones de ocasiones y maneras distintas, pero compartirlo con él me pareció algo extrañamente íntimo.

—Lucy —repitió, como si saboreara la palabra en su boca.

Me dirigió una nueva sonrisa ladeada y echó a andar hacia el grupo de chicos, que estaban a punto de abandonar la playa.

—Por Dios, Lucy —dije para mí, y me dejé caer en la toalla—, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Te has librado de un buen dolor de cabeza.

Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, con toda la convicción de la que era capaz, mis ojos no conseguían apartarse de Sting, que se alejaba por la playa con paso tranquilo, haciendo girar el balón entre sus dedos.

De pronto se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y la sonrisita reapareció en cuanto vio que lo miraba.

—¡Bueno, Lucy! —gritó, y se puso el balón bajo el brazo—, ¿hasta dónde quieres que llegue antes de darme tu número de teléfono?

Las premoniciones que hubiera tenido acerca de Jude y los consiguientes quebraderos de cabeza se desvanecieron en el aire al instante. Solo quería levantarme y ponerme a bailar de lo feliz y contenta que estaba.

Sin embargo, en nombre de todas las mujeres, todavía me quedaba algo de dignidad, y no iba a ponérselo fácil.

—¿Dónde crees que queda el fin del mundo? —dije, mientras me incorporaba de lado.

Sting sacudió la cabeza y ahogó una risita.

—Te gusta hacerte de rogar, ¿eh, Lucy?

—No, Sting —contesté. Me subí las gafas y me las coloqué en la cabeza—. Por mucho que ruegues, no hay nada que hacer.

Una mentira descarada, pero no hacía falta que él lo supiera.

—¡Sting! —gritó de nuevo el tío Jiemma, esta vez con pinta de estar un poquitín cabreado—. ¡Te quiero aquí ya!

Sting se puso tenso y la sonrisa vaciló.

—¡Voy! —contestó, volviendo la cabeza antes de acercarse a mí a grandes zancadas. Se arrodilló a mi lado y me miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿El número?

—No.

Estaba tan cerca de rendirme que, si me lo pedía otra vez, sabía que cedería.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si lo quieres tendrás que esforzarte más, porque de momento la cosa ha sido bastante lamentable —dije, mientras una vocecita interior preguntaba qué narices estaba haciendo.

A primera vista, aquella clase de chicos reunía todo tipo de inconvenientes, pero había algo más, algo que había intuido en ese fugaz instante de vulnerabilidad que me había atrapado.

Se inclinó tanto sobre mí que su nariz casi rozó la mía, y preguntó:

—¿Cuánto más tengo que esforzarme?

Inspiré hondo y recé para que no diera la impresión de que estaba hiperventilando cuando le respondiera.

—Utiliza la cabeza, ya que has dejado claro que no la usas para estudiar.

Esperó unos segundos, tal vez con la esperanza de que me retractara del rollo ese de hacerse de rogar. Apreté los labios con fuerza.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo bueno —dijo al fin, mientras me volvía a colocar las gafas sobre la nariz

—. Buenísimo.

—Si se te ocurre algo tan bueno —contesté, contenta de que mis ojos quedaran ocultos y Sting no pudiera ver que me hacían como estrellitas—, no solo te daré mi número, incluso dejaré que me invites a salir.

Sentí que empezaba a aflorar esa parte desinhibida de mí que intentaba reprimir con todas mis fuerzas. La parte de mí sobre cuya maldad, depravación, insensatez, etcétera, etcétera, intentaba convencerme, pero también la parte de mí que no me daba la sensación de nadar contracorriente cuando me enfrentaba a ella.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero salir contigo?

Nunca había visto a un adolescente ponerse tan serio.

Maldije para mis adentros, con ganas de soltar una sarta de improperios mientras Sting continuaba con la misma expresión. Estaba a punto de contestar que «nada», o de coger la toalla y la bolsa y largarme de allí con el rabo entre las piernas, cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Te pones muy guapa cuando lo pasas mal, ¿lo sabías? —Se echó a reír y volvió a hacer girar el balón—. Pues claro que quiero salir contigo y, aunque no me van mucho las citas, creo que puedo hacer una excepción con una chica que rescata alimañas —justo en ese momento se oyó un gruñido junto a la mesa del merendero—, lee física cuántica en la playa —podría haberlo corregido y decirle que hojeaba un libro de biología, no de física cuántica, ya que más me valía mejorar la nota media durante el curso que estaba a punto de empezar, aunque no creo que a él le hubiera interesado, o hubiera sabido apreciar la diferencia— y que sigue la costumbre europea, mi favorita, de tomar el sol en topless.

La sonrisa de Sting se acentuó y alzó la barbilla con un gesto de complicidad.

—Para alguien que prefiere lo del pecho al descubierto, no parece que te apliques la misma política —contesté, y recorrí con la vista la camiseta de manga larga que se le pegaba al torso a causa del sudor, o del agua, o de una combinación de ambos. Por lo visto, según él, un sol de justicia y estar a treinta y cinco grados no justificaban quitarse la ropa.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Una obra de arte, una verdadera obra maestra, se esconde bajo esta camiseta —Sacó músculo para demostrarlo. Aunque no necesitaba convencerme—. Esto no puede exhibirse en público gratis.

Por si no había ya unas tres docenas de banderas rojas izadas para indicarme la razón por la que debía mantenerme alejada del musculitos sonriente y envuelto de pies a cabeza en cinta con la palabra «precaución» escrita en mayúsculas, acababa de izarse una nueva. ¿Y qué hice?

Justo lo que sabía que no debía hacer.

—¿Y cuánto cuesta la entrada al Museo de Sting?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, igual que su mirada.

—Para las chicas como tú, de futuros brillantes —contestó, a la vez que hundía los dedos de los pies en la arena—, es cara. Demasiado cara.

Un nuevo atisbo de vulnerabilidad. No sabía si es que tenía un grave problema de cambios de humor o que en el fondo era un chico sensible que aporreaba las paredes para que lo dejaran salir. Con todo, me apetecía averiguarlo.

—¿Acabas de decirme involuntariamente que me mantenga alejada de ti?

—No —contestó, y me miró a los ojos—. Lo que acabo de decirte directamente es que escuches a tu instinto y lo que te grita ahora mismo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que sabes lo que mi instinto me dice ahora mismo?

—Te grita —me corrigió—. La experiencia.

Si Sting creía que la experiencia le había dado el manual de instrucciones de Lucy Heartfilia, no podía estar más equivocado.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿nos vemos por ahí?

Sting sacudió la cabeza y la sonrisa regresó a sus labios.

—Entonces nos vemos por ahí.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
